


paint your hands over my uniform

by bothpessimistic



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Job, Bottom Simon, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crying During Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, SnowBaz, Top Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: "'merlin, i love you,' baz purred into his neck, biting down on the flesh a little. 'so perfect and nice for me.'simon pulled back and flashed his boyfriend a smile. 'all for you, baby.'baz rolled his eyes, taking simon by the waist and pushing him up against the bedroom wall. 'only for me, ever.'"- - -aka baz loses a football game and simon is there for him to take his anger out on.fic title came from the song "vixen" by destroy boys. fuck this band now. im not gonna change the title but this band has performed terrible actions that i was not aware of. so yeah.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	paint your hands over my uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adored_pisces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adored_pisces/gifts).



Simon saw it happen right before his eyes. The loss. The pain. The anger and frustration in his boyfriend’s face. The team lost. And Simon wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

All he can remember was Baz marching up to him, sweaty and red, grabbing his hand tight and pulling him to their dorm room. The walk was silent and Simon didn’t dare to challenge his boyfriend. That would be a mistake he would regret. 

The dorm door was slammed open and Simon was pushed inside. He expected Baz to be really rough and lustful when the door was closed but instead, he wrapped his arms around his omega’s waist and tucked his face into his neck. 

“I hate myself, I caused the team to lose,” the taller boy sighed. “I’m such a fuck up”

Simon breathed deeply, combing his fingers through Baz’s dark locks that were tied in a sweaty ponytail. “Don’t say that,” he says softly. “I got you.”

Baz wouldn’t cry, Simon knew that. However, he liked this more emotional side of his boyfriend. It wouldn’t last long. Simon knew that as well. Soon Baz would be angry, pushing him to the bed, being dominant and whatever. He was meant to be angry, not a crybaby. 

“Merlin, I love you,” Baz purred into his neck, biting down on the flesh a little. “So perfect and nice for me.”

Simon pulled back and flashed his boyfriend a smile. “All for you, baby.”

Baz rolled his eyes, taking Simon by the waist and pushing him up against the bedroom wall. “Only for me, ever.”

“Only for you,” Simon grinned and gave Baz a quick peck on the check. Baz smirked back down at him, eyes growing dark and amorous. 

“Such a good boy as well. The best I’ve ever had,” Baz commented as well, lifting up one of Simon’s legs so it was wrapped around his waist. 

Simon giggled, running his hand down Baz’s bicep. “The only you’ve ever had.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Unless you’ve been lying to me, I am.” 

Baz replied by digging his nails down Simon’s thigh, pressing further into his groin causing Simon to moan softly. 

“I’m really angry right now, love,” Baz murmured into Simon’s ear, biting at the lobe. “I need something to take my anger out, is this okay?” 

Simon nodded. He would beg for it if Baz doubted himself.Simon didn’t even realize that he loved pain and punishment until he started dating Baz.

“Are you sure, baby?” Baz asked in all seriousness, rubbing his hands down Simon’s body causing him to shiver. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Yes! Please,” Simon cried. He wrapped his arms around Baz’s neck, tucking his head into his chest. Fuck, Baz was so sweaty. He smelled so good. 

Baz 'eyes turned dark and ravenous, like Simon was a deer tempting his wolf. A full course meal. 

The taller boy scooped up his boyfriend and threw him onto the bed. Simon was small and light so he felt the impact of his fall, causing him to wince. He loved it though. 

Baz got in between Simon’s legs, once again running his nails down Simon’s legs, hopefully leaving marks. Simon loved when Baz leaves marks, reminding him that he belonged to someone. 

They began to kiss with the utmost passion, tongues dancing with each other. Baz pulled back and grinned. “God, I love you.”

Simon smiled back, pulling Baz’s hair out of its ponytail. His dark, wavy hair was all damp and stuck to his cheekbones. Baz always took such good care of his hair, it was nice to see it messy. Just like SImon kept his hair. 

“I love you too,” Simon replied, punctuating his words with a kiss to Baz’s neck. “Now hurry up and mark me up, please.” 

“Who’s in charge here?” Baz retorted with a grin. Despite his words, he began to bite and kiss all around Simon’s freckled neck. 

“You, of course,” Simon admitted, tugging at the bottom of Baz’s jersey and pulling it above his head. “Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself.” 

Baz chuckled, taking Simon’s sweater off. He continued his work by biting all the way up and down Simon’s chest and tummy. Simon sighed, continuing to play with Baz’s hair. One of his favorite past times. 

“Turn over,” Baz growled, looking up at Simon. “Now.” 

Simon flipped over onto his stomach, knees under his chest. Just how Baz liked him. He closed his eyes tight as his boyfriend took his pants off. 

“Really?” Simon asked. 

“Yup,” Baz responded darkly. “Now shut up before I stop.” 

SImon smiled into his pillow, hands clutching their sheets. Baz took off his joggers and bit his boyfriend’s ass cheek causing him to jump in surprise. “Hey!” 

Baz laughed, almost maniacally, shoving Simon’s face into the pillow. He began to lick and kiss at his hole. Simon rarely got eaten out, one of his favorite rewards. It was nice. 

“So pretty,” Baz breathed to himself, continuing to attack his boyfriend’s ass. “Made perfect just for me.” 

Simon moaned loudly as Baz licked the perfect spot on his ass, hips grinding into the mattress. Baz rolled his eyes and held him down with his forearm as he continued to eat Simon out. “Stay still, would you?”

Simon nodded, breathing all over the place. He knew if he didn’t stay quiet, Baz would stop. So he focused on that. 

After a minute and another bite to his ass cheek, Baz manhandled Simon so he was sitting on his lap. “Okay so I ate you out, what are you going to do to repay me?” 

Simon turned flush as Baz pressed a kiss to his lips and leaned back on the bed, sitting up on his elbows. Simon sighed softly, pulling down Baz’s gym shorts. He moved his way down his alpha’s body until he was met face first with his dick. 

Baz’s dick always intimidated Simon. Sure, it wasn’t a pornstar dick by any means but it was big. Powerful in its own right. And Baz sure knew how to handle that power. 

“Fuck yes, Si,” Baz growled as Simon licked over his shaft, keeping his eyes connected to Baz. “Such a good cock whore.” 

Simon hummed, sending vibrations up Baz causing him to let out a moan. He continued to suck his dick sloppily. Hey, he wasn’t an expert. Who was? 

“Mm, so perfect,” Baz mumbled grabbing a handful of Simon’s golden curls and pulling, beginning to fuck his face. 

Simon let his tongue go flat, allowing Baz to take complete control. His hands rested on Baz’s thighs to keep himself still. 

“Merlin, you look so pretty like that. Mouth full of cock.” 

With a couple more thrusts, Baz let go. Simon sighed deeply and his body went slack. His face felt numb. 

“How are you tired already? Good sluts keep their energy up,” Baz tutted, despite his words he caressed Simon’s cheek, swiping some of the drool off.

“I-I-” 

Baz shushed his boyfriend, grabbing his hips and turning him over. Simon got onto all fours and looked back at Baz. “T-This good?”

“Perfect,” Baz responded, smirking back at his Simon Snow. Such a beautiful sight he was. “Do you need prep? I never know.” 

Simon probably did. They had sex a couple days ago but he liked the pain that came with being stretched out with nothing but some lube and Baz’s dick. So he shook his head.

“If you say so, love,” Baz chuckled, reaching over to their shared nightstand and grabbing the lube bottle that sat there. 

Baz popped open the cap and began to apply a generous amount to his dick and to Simon’s ass. Before sliding in, he presses a kiss to Simon’s temple and runs his hands down Simon’s waist. “You okay, baby boy?”

“Yes, now please-”

Without warning, Baz pushes into Simon causing the latter to let out a loud cry. It hurt so much. It felt so fucking good.

“Baz!” Simon whined, pushing his face into the soft pillow. 

Baz went slow at first, allowing Simon to get used to the stretch. He reached over and held onto Simon’s hand tight, interlacing their fingers together. 

“You feel so good, made perfect just for me,” Baz whispered softly directly into Simon’s ear. “Let me know when I can move alright?” 

Simon nodded his head immediately. Baz began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend at an alarming pace. Tears fell down Simon’s cheekbones as he let out little whines.

“Beautiful slut,” Baz commented to himself as he laid a hard hand against Simon’s ass. 

Simon began to reach for his dick but Baz quickly swatted his hand away. “What made you think you could touch yourself? I didn’t say you could.” 

“B-But Baz, I need it,” Simon whined, rolling his hips. 

“Not right now you don’t,” Baz retorted, going at a quicker pace and hitting that perfect spot in Simon every time. “I know what is best for you, you know that.” 

Simon nodded. He does know that. Just to be safe, Baz took both of Simon’s hands and held them above his head. “Keep them there or I stop.”

Simon hated this game. 

Baz continued to roll into Simon like a God. Simon was a virgin before Baz but as far as he was concerned, he could fuck better than anyone on Earth. 

“That f-feels so good,” Simon sobbed, letting his tears soak up the pillowcase. He didn’t want anything more than being able to touch himself. It hurt so bad. 

Baz sucked a hickey into Simon’s back, continuing to thrust effortlessly into Simon. Despite his orders, Baz felt himself about to cum. 

With that, he wrapped his own hand around Simon’s dick and began to jerk him off. Simon sighed loudly at his touch, letting small whines fall out of his mouth. 

“Cum when you can, my love,” Baz said, gathering Simon up into his arms and moving quicker than Simon thought was possible.

And with that, they came together. Small moans coming out of both of them. 

Baz pressed a kiss into Simon’s hair as he came inside of him, fucking Simon through both of their orgasms.  
“So good,” Baz mumbled, breathing in both of their scents. The smell of sex flooded the room. 

Simon was exhausted, he could have fallen asleep on his knees and in Baz’s arms if it hadn’t been for Baz laying him down on the bed. He could feel Baz’s cum drip down his thighs. 

“Fuck,” Baz commented to himself as he watched that sight. “Let me get something to clean you up, baby.” 

Simon nodded and let out a yawn, sitting up slightly so he could watch Baz go into their shared bathroom and soak a washcloth in water. 

Returning, Baz began to clean up Simon. The washcloth was warm which Simon appreciated, melting into Baz’s touch.

“I love you,” Simon muttered out loud. Like he wasn’t aware of the words coming out of his mouth.

Baz almost let out a small awe at the words but instead he tossed the washcloth into their hamper and laid down next to Simon, pulling him into his arms. 

“I love you too, slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello again my loves!! again...this is a snowbaz for my girl brooklyn. sooooo uh yeah :D 
> 
> i don't have much to say this time. usually these notes are long and uh fun for y'all to read!! jk jk. hope your quarrantine is going well (please stay the fuck inside and wear a mask if you do go out like at this point you are stupid if you don't. this is far from over) but yeah. ive been literally playing the sims and manifesting. that's all i can do at this point. 
> 
> remember i do accept requests. even though i take forever to write shit for myself, i will have your request done in like two weeks max lol. also gonna plug my venmo again because my work got shut down (i worked at a movie theater) and i can't babysit anymore and uh im a broke bitch @miaisbroke_ (don't feel pressured at all, i literally expect nothing but yknow) 
> 
> in other hands, i hope you guys are all doing great!! thanks for the reads and the kudos and the support! i love comments and love talking to you guys so :) fire away!!
> 
> \- mia :D


End file.
